Syrine Tsuko
Syrine Tsuko is a new character appears in every season 2 of every routes along with her best friend, Clyna Hiyoku. They both are the popular duet called, Kirihime'' (切姫), short of ''Princess of Cutting Slash (切斬の姫). In Story Route 01, she revealed to be the wielder of Shul Shagana while Clyna wielded Igalima. Etymology :Tsukinoko (月鋸) - Tsuki (月) means moon and -Noko (鋸) means saw which refer to her relic who focused its weaponry on buzz-like saw. :Otohime (音姫) - Oto (音) mean Sound and -Ki (姫) means princess Appearance Syrine is a girl who has fair skin, magenta eyes and light pink haired which long over her waist and has hair strands stinking out which seems like a elf-like ears. Syrine's casual clothes consists very pale floral pink colored dress with detached sleeves, brown leather chest and sleeve cuffs. She also wears pale colored legging with brown leather cuffs, brown high heels and red jewelries all over the outfits.Syrine also wears a brown collar with a red jewelry and gold bands on her upper part sleeves which made her sleeves seen puffed. She also seen wearing Seimine Academy's Uniform. She also wears maid outfits since her family opens a café shop. In winter season, she wore a black frilly flock with dark pink accents and sailor-style collar over her usual attire. «She wears this outfit for Spring, Autumn and Winter in each season 2 of every routes» Summer Outfit Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! Her summer outfit somehow similar to her usual attire. Her attire consists a floral pink colored dress with brown collar and magenta colored straps over her shoulders. Underneath her dress, there's a pink blouse. She also wears small white boots with brown high heels and pink frilled wristband on her right hand. Syrine's Height stated to be 145cm and her B / W/ H is 70 / 49 / 72. Personality Syrine is a caring and gentle girl, however somehow emotionless. For contrast she and Clyna, she is more calmer than Clyna. She cares for her friends. However, she simply hide some of her feelings when she felt she somehow she's a burden since she haven't has a relic for her own after Lynne and Millay got their relics. But she's open after hearing Lynne's word. Now she won't hide any feelings now. Her tone somehow close to robotic. List of Appearances *'Route 01 : Symphogear Series' **Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman ***Chapters : 3 - 4, 6 - 22 **Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era ***Chapters : 1 - TBA *'Route 02 : Shugo Chara! Series' **TBA Abilities & Powers Story Route 01 : Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era :Main Article : Shul Shagana Enhanced Agility : Syrine has been shown to be pretty agile, dodging many attacks by skating with her rollers under her armor boots and also subsequently counter-attacking with a swift motion. She can also jump in the air to remarkable heights, especially considering her age and small size. Enhanced Reflexes : Syrine can dodges upcoming attacks, most recently and even in close-combat, subsequently counter attacking too. Attacks 2016-05-15_22'11'13.png|Alpha Style 100 Rebirths 2016-05-15_22'18'02.png|Alpha Style 100 Rebirths 2016-05-15_22'11'56.png|Gamma Style Forbidden Firewheels 2016-03-12_18'29'39.png|Reverse Gamma Style Reckless Infinite Strike 2016-05-15_22'12'58.png|Extreme Sigma Style Lunar Eclipse 2016-05-15_22'15'15.png|Extreme Sigma Style Forbidden Moon Ring 2016-03-12_18'30'10.png|Emergency Phi Style Twin Moon Karma 2016-03-12_18'30'40.png|Final Omega Style Dystopia *Alpha Style 100 Rebirths **Hundreds of small saw blades are fired from Syrine's compartments. *Gamma Style Infinite Firewheels **Syrine's compartments unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzz saw capable of being used as a shield. These buzz saws can be launched as much larger versions of Alpha Style 100 Rebirths' projectile. Almost all of Syrine's other attacks extend from this one. *Reverse Gamma Style Reckless Infinite Strike **A doubled version of Gamma Style Infinite Firewheels, with each compartment splitting into two so that Syrine can wield four buzz saws at once. *Extreme Sigma Style Lunar Eclipse **Both of Shul Shugana's large buzz saws combine into a large mono wheel vehicle which Syrine can use for transportation or to ride into an opponent. *Extreme Sigma Style Forbidden Moon Ring **This attack is functionally identical to Extreme Sigma Style Lunar Eclipse. *Emergency Phi Style Twin Moon Karma **Each of Shul Shugana's large buzz saws transforms into a helicopter rotor which arrange themselves to place one above and one below herself, providing protection as well as allowing her to fly and use herself as a ramming weapon. *Superb Song **Her Superb Song forms armor over her arms and legs, arming her with a large pair of buzz saws on her arms. She describes it as an immense strike along a fixed trajectory, effective against immobile or barely moving opponents. *Final Omega Style - Dystopia **Only usable in X-Drive, this attack transforms most of Shul Shugana's armor into a giant robot armed with buzz saw arms and bladed ears, which she pilots from a motorcycle-style cockpit on its head. Trivia *Syrine's battle song genre is J-Pop. *Syrine uses Japanese and Greek language for her attack names. *Syrine born June 27th and her zodiac sign is Cancer. *Her blood type is B. *Syrine's favorite sports are Volleyball and Tennis *Syrine's favorite foods are Cherry Pie and Chocolate Pudding *Syrine has Rabbit-like designs. *Syrine wears the opposite color of Clyna's relic. *As every other main character in this show, Clyna and Syrine's unit and insert songs make a lot of reference to themselves and to Lynne briefly. Specifically: **"Singing the Melody" (Original Japanese: Shirabe Utau): Utau (to sing) which is the second kanji in Lynne's last name. The Kiri in Kirizan is may refer to Clyna (In japanase: Kirina) which mean to cut through. **"The two of us are (like) Sun and Moon": Clyna's last name Hiyoku（陽翼）'s left is 陽 which means Sun. Syrine's last name Tsukinoko （月鋸）on the other hand contains the character 月 which means Moon. **Kirihime (切姫), Full name "Princess of Cutting Slash" (切斬の姫　Kirizan no Hime) which refer to their name, Kiri which refer to Clyna who has her name with the Kiri-kanji word meanwhile Hime is to Syrine, is a part of her name (Otohime) , -hime means princess. *She's a character based on Otohime by Inesidora in Deviantart. *She's also based on Shirabe Tsukuyomi, can consider Syrine as her counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Attuned Category:Gear Users Category:Guardians Category:Guardian Bearer Category:Ruby Dimension